Chased after in not necessarily a good way
by monotonouslaughter
Summary: Izuku is being chased by villains Kacchan is surprisingly helping
1. Chapter 1

**In which Izuku is being chased by villains because that's good, also he does have a subtle quirk but its more like a mutation, Izuku is ooc, a bit too calm and rambly for his own good, he doesn't have one for all**

 **Ooc Kacchan too, he's being nice because Izuku is going to die without him uwu**

 **He negates quirks basically aka he's not affected by for example, disentegration, mind control, warping ( unless a person who's being warped is holding unto him tightly ) and stuff like that but he's also not affected by healing which is troublesome but pure offense still can get him**

It all started after that sludge attack, to be honest Izuku didn't really mind getting scolded by the heroes, just hurt his little heart by a bit, or maybe by a lot but he isn't going to cry over it, after all he did manage to fight the monster despite being quirkless, all he did was grab the nearest fallen metal pole and then proceeded to stab the monster in both eyes repeatedly until it was reduced to a pulp and it slowly disintegrated, he also managed to step on Kacchan's head by a bit but it was worth it, because Izuku finally managed to defeat his own monster with no quirk and he's pretty proud of that

He still didn't get why Katsuki was the one praised though despite him being the one to stab the monster to death, was that too brutal? Adrenaline was pumping to his entire body and he just ran and did whatever he could, he saved a person but he got scolded for it and Kacchan just looked offended that Izuku stepped on his head, not even a thank you from anyone, how rude

When he got home Inko was so worried, she immediately checked for wounds and started scolding him for being too careless, he also heard a bit of the news, they decided to twist the truth and have the credit given to the heroes, it said that the heroes weakened the monster ( They didn't Izuku did all the work because they don't know anything about the monster ) and that a reckless quirkless kid stabbed the monster to death, his face was blurred out too but for some reason Inko still was able to recognize it

Honestly though even a thank you would've been nice, really

The next day Izuku started to properly train, why? Because he realized that he can't just stab every monster to death ( well maybe he can but thats impractical ), he bumped into someone, a creepy person who had a hand fetish ( or so he thought there was too many hands on that man ), the man grinned and offered the hand, he took it and stood up, for some reason the person was really really weirded out that he removed the hand face mask, it was really creepy but Izuku knew better than to judge people for their looks, he thanked the guy, exchange names and continued on running

After awhile of running he's a bit unsettled that he kept on bumping unto the same guy over and over and over again, honestly what the heck its like he's purposely making Izuku bump into him

"Sorry.. Tomura right? Are you following me?"

"... _Hello_ "

"That's not really an answer, sorry for asking" he bowed and continued to run but his hand was pulled back

"Uh..."

" _ **Come with me**_ " He started being dragged, didn't even wait for his answer, how rude, Inko told him that following strangers is bad... well she neevr said that being dragged off by strangers is bad, and he does know this person's name so he technically isn't a stranger right...?

They entered some weird bar with a weird flamey person there

" _ **Tomura, who is that?"**_

" _I found him, his quirk negates my quirk_ "

"I don't have a quirk" Izuku said with no thought, the two weird person looked at him, the weird flame person tried to do something but it didn't work

"I need to go back to training can I go out"

" **No** " Both men said in unison, Izuku just wanted to train, maybe this is a sign that he shouldn't

"Why not?"

" _ **Do you have a reason to object?"**_

"I think being kidnapped without my permission is an enough reason to object, and I'm sure you just tried to kill me, I mean I don't mind that too much but being kidnapped without my permission is too much so can I go back?"

" _Overrulled_ "

Izuku frowned, he just wanted to go back now mostly just to piss them off, he pulled back from the Tomura guy and started to walk towards the door, strangely none of them was following him or stopping him, that's permission to leave right? He opened the door and left

He returned back to jogging to work on his legs, Izuku knew that his arms are no good so why not work on his legs, it'll make them look better and let him go faster, he stopped by a vending machine to buy a drink, said Vending machin disintegrated the moment he got his drink, thank goodness his drink was saved, he sighed and was about to run again until he heard a faint " _what the f*ck_ " in the back, he turned around and saw the Tomura guy again

"Hello"

" _You aren't worried that the vending machine just crumbled to dust..?"_

"I already have my drink so I don't see why I should be"

" _You're a_ _ **very**_ _peculiar person..."_

"Thank you even though I'm not sure if that's a compliment, you're pretty weird too, bye" Izuku ran the heck away from there, weird people chasing him around was never ever a good thing

Izuku groaned when he bumped into someone again, why him!?"

"Oi watch where the f*ck you're going Deku!"

"Oh its just you, thank goodness Kacchan"

"What do you mean its just you?! You piece of shit you think I'm unimportant"

"Well compared to the person that's chasing me right now, I think you're pretty unimportant, bye Kacchan gotta run" Izuku disregarded the vulgar words thrown at him as he's running, he's sure he's getting faster since he heard someone running too, hopefully its not Tomura, Kacchan is okay he goes boom and then he's done, Tomura goes crumble and then continues to chase after him

Izuku stopped for a moment because a piece of paper got stuck on his face allowing Kacchan to also catch up who started yelling obscenities at him, he focused on the paper

"Hey this looks like the guy that's chasing me! Look Kacchan!" Izuku tugged the blonde's shirt to make him look

"What the fuck Deku, you're being chased by a f*cking villain?! What the sh*t did you do?!"

"Nothing really, he brought me into a bar though and tried to make me stay"

"What the sh*t?! Lets get out of here Inko's going to be f*cking mad if you got molested while I'm around come on you piece of useless sh*t" Izuku was dragged away again

"Kacchan why are we going to your home?"

"The weird villain guy probably knows where you live"

"What about mom?"

"I'm sure they won't do anything to her if they really are chasing you, get in you nerd!"

Izuku was roughly shoved in the house without any to say in this, Izuku felt sad that his words are a bit too much disregarded, Mitsuki, Bakugou's mom was delighted upon seeing him again and started gushing over how cute and kind Izuku is compared to Katsuki, Izuku felt a bit worried seeing Katsuki quietly nod in agreement before he was dragged upstairs and locked in Katsuki's room with said Katsuki

"Uh.."

"I'm gonna call Inko, you stay there" Izuku was lifted up like a child and was dumped on Katsuki's bed like a mutt, Izuku pouted but nodded knowing better than to go against Kacchan

Izuku didn't want to talk about how the window was slowly crumbling, but after the man started to crawl in like a weird spider, Izuku decided that maybe its time to speak

"Hey Kacchan?"

"What the sh*t do you want, Deku?! I'm calling Inko!"

"A weird man spider entered your room"

"What the f*ck are you talking abou- What the sh*t!"

Katsuki managed to make an explosion hard enough to blow the weird man spider disentigrating man away to the expense of the wall and the window

"Okay seriously Deku I'm trying to help you here why is he following you?!

"I told you I don't know, he just likes me for some reasons!"

"A pedophile villain?!"

"No I think he just likes me Kacchan"

"A F*cking pedophile villain who disintigrates people and objects is chasing after you Deku, be serious!"

"Wait he disintegrates people?"

"Of course he does, my window and walls had to pay because of him you quirkless f*ck" Izuku tilted his head like a confused puppy

"He touched me earlier though, lots of times actually but I ever disintegrated, are you sure?"

"He did what?! F*CKING PEDOSH*T-

"Not like that! I mean grabbing my arm, bumping to me, grabbing my hair, poking my eye, stuff like that, nothing happened Kacchan"

"So he's trying to kill you?"

"Probably"

"I'm telling Inko you're staying with me"

"Wait what-

"I'm going to be the best f*cking hero Deku, I'm not going to let a useless quirkless f*ck get f*cked under my watch, stay in the bed"

"Kinky Kacchan"

"What?!"

"Nothing"


	2. Chapter 2

**Broccoli child meets the skeleton man**

Izuku didn't know what happened, all he knew was that a bunch of weirdos along with the disintegration guy and the flamey guy showed up and started chasing at him like _mad_ _ **, like real mad**_ , its like they're a bunch of wolves and his body is the meat that's being waved around in front of them, except Izuku wasn't waving, he was running and he's sure that pieces of meat don't run

He wasn't sure how long he was running but his legs are aching, his legs hadn't ached like this in so long the last time this happened is when one of the kids high fived him with a booger on his hand, he ran so fast to the rest room he shoved Kacchan out of the way- no, _kicked_ Kacchan out of the way, so after he's done he had to run like heck again and then he bumped-

Izuku decided that he should be more careful and not bump into other people, they bring him more trouble than its worth

A few hours later, when Izuku finally thought he lost the weirdos and he was hiding on his own made shelter which is the park bench ( he claimed it therefore he made it ), he stared at the sight of Tomura staring back at him infront of said bench holding what seem to be flowers made out of dust

" _They won't stop crumbling so I made them out of the crumbled parts, I am bribing you to come join us_ "

"How is a flower made out of dead flowers a bribe"

" _I worked hard on it_ " Tomura said, if Izuku squinted any harder he'd notice the hopeful expression on Tomura's face, Izuku slowly backed up until he's on the other side of the bench and ran, he can hear the faint scream of agony " _I made them for you how could you?!_ " as he runs away

He's too young to die, he has more monsters to stab in the eye with a metal pole thank you very much

The next day was monday, he hated mondays, cause he needs to go to school and Kacchan, and apparently they had a new substitute teacher because their teacher somehow ended up in an fire accident while riding on barren completely flat land, Izuku started to notice how that could've happened

"Hello, my name is Gabi f*ckwads and we're going down to gym to f*ck some balls over okay?" He said cooly with no emotion, Izuku wondered how the girls can fangirl his skin looks like dead wrinkly purple balls that's been stitched up

Izuku decided that everyone with a quirk relating to fire ends up cursing in some way or another, he cries in despair as he changes into his gym clothes, he can't help notice how some students are staring at him, what? Have they finally noticed that he was crying and needed urgent comfort?"

"Yo Izuku, nice legs! Have you been working out?"

Izuku had to be held back by Kacchan and 3 more students to prevent himself from stabbing the guy in the eye with a ballpen

"You're making everyone hit me with balls because I protected myself?!"

"You tried to stab the guy with a ballpen Midoriya, this is just punishment"

Izuku also decided that everyone with a quirk relating to fire also is very kinky, first he's forced to stay on a bed and now he's getting punished with balls, how great

Thanfully, due to always being chased around Izuku had great reflex and ended up getting no balls for punishment, he stood proudly after 6 rounds and no balls have hit him! He grabbed the one being thrown at him and threw it back straight in the face!

Izuku now sits in the lone corner of the gym holding a lone blue ball on both of his hands as punishment, it was a discolored one and the teacher decided to give it to him like a dunce hat except it was a ball and you hold it instead, Izuku stared sadly at the blue ball and sighed, why was life so hard with him? He hugs the ball close and the ball hugs him back, they share a great loving hug until Kacchan had to ruin everything and threw a ball at him

Izuku is embarassed because he tried to stab someone with a ball, the black eye he got was deserved

"Gabi-sensei I swear I didn't mean to try and stab him with the ball!"

"Nonsense, come with me, you aren't allowed to leave yet as punishment, and keep on your gym clothes"

"Pedo"

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing sensei, lets go" Izuku signed his faith, he was ready to die now to be honest

Upon entering the room, Izuku was of course, visibly scared

"So... about your clothes..." Izuku gulped

 _ **"Strip"**_

Izuku ran to the nearest window, broke it and jumped

"WAIT I MEANT SO THAT YOU CAN WEAR THE F*CKING COSTUME IT WAS JUST A SH*TTY JOKE HOLD ON _, SH*T-_

Izuku somehow landed safely because of his graceful god given legs and started running, he screeched as he jumped over the school gate and continued on running with vigor, he started crying halfway because of just how crappy everything seems to go for him, sure he's pretty and all he knows that but he's still young!

He bumped on a skeleton while running, what the sh*t is up with him and bumping?!

"You okay kid?"

"No, a pedo teacher is chasing me please let me hide in your clothes they're too big for you anyways please"

"What" was Toshinori's intelligent reply

Wait... isn't that..

a Villain?!

"Oh sh*t" Dabi who was disguised as Gabi ran the other direction instead, Toshinori watched as the weird villain ran, he doesn't think that villains are allowed to teach...

"Oh my god thank you so much you are the best I love you lets get married-

"Woah there I'm atleast 20 years older than you kid, I'm old enough to be your dad"

Izuku looked at him straight in the eye

"I don't mind you being my dad"

Toshinori didn't think that something like that could come out out of someone who was being chased by a 'pedo' teacher a few minutes ago, either way

Toshinori ran and Izuku chased

Izuku grumbled the next day pitifully in class, he lost sight of his new daddy and now he's stuck in school, atleast Dabi isn't here anymore but still, he pityfully whimpered against the piece of cloth in his hands, he got it while he was trying to grab Toshinori and he's going to treasure it forever and ever, who cares about All Might, his daddy is cooler despite looking like a skeleton

Damn Izuku wanted a bone from that skeleton

Katsuki stared at Izuku suspiciously as the younger boy continued to sob and whimper in his seat, everyone else was staring too, even the teacher

"Oi Deku! Stop bawling your eyes out and listen to the f*cking teacher!"

"I-I can't K-Kacchan, I-I feel so heartbroken!" Izuku cried more and slammed his face on his desk, and then cried more, his seat mate shuffled closer to him and pat his back

"Its okay you quirkless dork of a student, let it out!" The teacher said

Izuku's seatmate awkwardly started petting more when Izuku hugged him and started crying more, well this was new, Deku usually didn't cry about anything other than losing friends

"How old was he?"

"I-I dont know, but h-he was about 20 years older than me oh god why, I miss h-him so much!" Izuku cried more

Everyone had a blank expression on their face while the green haired teen continued on crying and spouting about how cool his 'daddy' is and how sad he was

"Deku what the f*ck I thought you were running away from pedophiles-

"HE WAS DIFFERENT KACCHAN PLEASE"

"I'M TELLING INKO"

"KACCHAN NO"


	3. Chapter 3

All might was pretty sure that the brocolli kid was crazy, he's been popping up more frequently and Toshinori already had to change his usual route for walking for atleast 7 times since he has met the young boy, not only that whenever the boy pops up he interlaces their arms together and with that cheery yet dreadful voice he calls out

"Daddy!"

There are two things running onto the people's mind around them

"Wow what a good father!"

"Wow what a kinky *sshat"

All might is the symbol of peace, not the symbol of.. the symbol of _that_ , he refused to say the word even in his mind he will _not_ taint his image, he sighed as he noticed that a piece of his cloth is ripped off again, the teen always had a penchant for ripping parts of his clothes out for no reason other than for keeping, strangely enough the boy didn't do anything strange to them, only hold them

Don't ask how Toshinori knows that, he also didn't know whether or not to be dissapointed or relieved

He has also met the blonde one, the one that keeps on trying to get the green haired teen to think straight, he remembered there first meeting very well

"You're the f*cking piece of sh*t that made Deku cry right?! Go f*cking die you pedo piece of sh*t!"

He's glad that even without buffing up, he still has high endurance and his face and body is still intact, after that encounter the blonde boy loosened up until he notices that yes, Toshinori is still alive, and Toshinori got himself two stalkers

Two days later he finds out that the names of the two are Izuku for the crazy green one and Katsuki for the angry blonde one, how did he find out? UA Exams

Toshinori was quite impressed, both of them, one of them not like the other, Katsuki definitely had a great quirk, he destroyed almost every robot he saw

Izuku, _not so much_

Toshinori and the other spectators watched in horror as the green haired teen somehow got a spear out of nowhere and started stabbing everything and _everyone_ he sees, Toshinori has never seened the zero point robot stabbed to chunks by a little spear, after that someone had to step in because Izuku was about to stab everyone that was still there on the scene, traumatized by what they saw, who knew that plunging in a spear deep in the _gut-_ never mind that is traumatizing indeed, thankfully no one was injured

Unfortunately both of them passed, Katsuki by pure skill and Izuku by... by _whatever_ was in his mind at the moment, then came the time to test their quirks with Aizawa

Katsuki screamed before running at the 50 meter dash and used his quirk, All might nodded in approval, Izuku also did, however it sounded like a scream someone would do before happily and brutally eating a baby, Toshinori was a bit concerned and scared at the same time, he wondered if the boy had some sort of rage quirk or something, Izuku placed in the 8th place

The grip test, Katsuki did... okay, nothing too flashy since he really can't use his quirk, Izuku longingly stared at the little device and everyone's eyes was on him, then suddenly he squeeze and yelled

 **"That's what you get for refusing my love!"** Toshinori felt scared for himself, Izuku placed on 6th, Toshinori had his mind set the boy definitely had some weird rage quirk

Thankfully Izuku didn't do well on his standing long jump, Toshinori can live with a little assurance that the young boy was not infact, invinsible

Then the pitch

He can see the horror in Uraraka's face when she saw that spear lunge itself into the robots body, except this time its a ball Izuku's score really was nothing spectacular just reaching barely 104.88 meters

In the end it was said that it really was just a joke and no one was going to get expelled

He was quite worried for his class with them, Izuku might notice who he is, thankfully he doesn't, he decided to take extra measures and NOT pit in Izuku and Bakugou on different teams, instead, they two shall be on the same team! Vs. Tokoyami and Kaminari, Izuku and Bakugou as the villains while the other two play as the hero, there was just a small problem

Dark shadow refuses to come out even with bribery when Izuku was around and Kaminari is scared sh*tless of Izuku too

"Come on its just f*cking Deku just go already you can f*cking do it!" Katsuki said encouraging Dark shadow to try and come out of the cape, he also yelled at Kaminari "You too you f*ckc*nt stop hiding in the corner- Izuku stop scaring them!"

"All I'm doing is standing here Kacchan!"

"Then don't just stand there and do something d*mnit!"

Izuku did just that and tried to encourage Kaminari that he isnt going to eat him, Kaminari released his volt that his everyone except Izuku _moaned_

Kaminari is scared sh*tless about what he did and screeched as loud as he can

The match ended with a tie because All Might had to step in because Izuku was causing more damage than help to their mental health, Kacchan started blaming Izuku for it and to be honest Izuku would to, Izuku just doesn't understand, why was everyone scared of him? All he did is what was needed to pass the exams why is everyone being so mean?

Yaoyorozu praised him for scaring everyone with his quirk, but Izuku doesn't have a quirk

"Oi what the heck are you spouting about d*mb*ss?! Deku doesn't have a quirk"

"Yeah I don't have a quirk! What are you talking about?"

All Might is as surprised as everyone to be honest

"What do you mean you don't have a quirk?!" Kaminari said

"Yeah I saw you plunge that tiny spear into that robot like blam! How can you not have one?"

"I don't, all that was..

were all the doings _of the power of love.."_

"What's he talking about?"

"Oh right, Deku had a f*cking 40+ year old pedophile boyfriend"

"Kacchan its not being a pedo if I consent! Its liking kids! I'm not a kid! I'm a teen!"

"You're illegal to touch Deku, therefore he's a pedo"

"Kacchan!" Izuku whined and clutched Katsuki's arm who just growled but did nothing to remove it

Everyone was confused, until All Might caught their attention again and the battle continued, Kacchan left with Deku and started scolding him out in the hall, Aizawa who was passing by was caught up in it

"Aizawa-sensei Bakugou is totally wrong right?!"

"Yeah totally wrong"

"What the sh*t sensei I thought you liked me?!"

"I don't want to get stabbed, blood is troublesome to get rid of" Is Aizawa's reply

Next they had English class and they were going to do a partnered activity, Izuku and Katsuki are stuck with each other since they're both perceived as scary and people that should never be touched, they were both offended and proceded to outdo themselves in coming up with sentences

"I think his glasses are sh*tty"

"No swearing in class!" Present mic and Lida said at the same time

"I think you are crap" Present mic sighed, how troublesome

"Kacchan is much like a newborn baby! Covered in blood and always screaming!"

They just wondered how Izuku managed to compare a person, _a teen_ , to a newborn baby

Thankfully it was dismissal, Katsuki and Izuku are casually walking side by side and holding hands like real brothers

"Kacchan you should stop trying to explode my hand, look its immune to your explosions now" Mineta squinted suspiciously and found out that yes, there were mini explosions happening but why are they holding hands?

"Who cares if its immune?! It still hurts right" Katsuki squeezed the hand a bit, Aoma gasped in delight, maybe if Katsuki managed to get Izuku's mind off his last boyfriend, the creepiness and rage will stop! Perfect plan!

"Stings a little like a bee- no like a hornet! I've never been stung by a hornet though" Izuku pouted actually looking normal and cute now, Kaminari can see it, if this continues then then maybe he'd get over his Izuku-phobia, that Bakugou can do something right for once!

"You probably scared it away, I can see it happening" Katsuki growled, Ochako wondered how those two can keep up a normal conversation, they're more unnapproachable than Todoroki, but as long as they're getting along

"Kacchan you're so mean!" Izuku playfully hits him, Izuku also smiles as Katsuki made a huge explosion with his hands, even holding it even when Katsuki tried to pull away, Lida wondered how such a relationship can even function, but as long as it keeps them away it'll be great

They left the school and they had to partways after

 **normal ending for once are you proud, also this will not be a katsudeku fic, deku is in love with the skeleton no more no less**


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku stood there, frozen, in shock confusion and strangely, happiness, its been two weeks since he has last been chased by any of them, and to be honest, the risk of losing his life everyday was a pretty fun risk to always risk mostly because he can work on his legs, his legs have been great, heck even Bakugou is impressed, even Lida was impressed, and for some reason his teacher, the one with golden pincers for hair ( All might or something ) was very very scared

He can feel the tense air around the students and the teachers as the villains slowly walked in, he wondered if Tomura will spare him any mercy, he doubted it heavily however seeing as the last time he talked to him he rejected his very very crude but still hardly worked on flowers, Izuku almost felt guilty, almost

Izuku didn't know but he suddenly got the itch to attach himself to someone, that certain someone happened to be Aoma, as he listened to their speech about All Might and killing students

Izuku thinks that they are like little school boys who had a too obssesive crush on All Might, atleast Izuku will never have a crush that's too obsessive, no way

Aizawa takes charged and started attacking villains left and right, Izuku's eyes sparkled more than Aoma and Bakugou hits him because its not the time to be gay for a teacher thats half your age though Bakugou was watching with amazement too, so much that Aoma took it upon himself to drag them to safety

As they were trying to get to safety, Kurogiri appeared as if he's looking for someone, its great that Izuku had a mask on so he wasn't found out, Kurogiri also said that he's looking for All Might to kill him

Definitely obsessive thats for sure, Izuku confirms anyone who has a quirk that looks like flames is kinky, this time he's 100% sure

Slowly he sees other students get warped, he also gets warped to... wherever this is, he's with Aoma

"Oh, looks like I'm stuck with you" Aoma says with a face thats stuck with that happy smile, Izuku thinks it a little creepy but he pressed himself closer because its dark and Aoma was flashy enough to be a source of light

they seem to be in some sort of basement, he can hear them fighting from up there, but does Izuku want to go up there..? Nah Izuku won't, Izuku will stay with his new friend who had none to say on whether they're friends or not

But then again... maybe he can watch from the sidelines, that seem cool

"I'm gonna go, you gonna stay?"

"I can fend off for myself mon cheri" Izuku decided he found someone creepier than him and started looking for a way out

Meanwhile with Tsuyu and Mineta

 **Also just incase some of you are gonna ask, apparently frogs can shed too or atleast some of them, so you know gotta put that in here**

"How are we supposed to do this we're gonna die I wish I could've atleast seen Yaoyorozu's panties atleast once!"

"Oh my god they're closing in what do we go!" Mineta shakes Tsuyu, Tsuyu ribbits and flicks his face away with her tongue, she then removes one of her gloves and starts pulling of skin off as if she's shedding it off, and then proceeds to throw it at the water for it to be a distraction, it works as everyone near there slowly backed away and are still backing away as the skin drifts closely to them

They watched as the villains move closer and closer to the shore until they decide its isn't anything bad and went back to them again

"What are we gonna do now?" Mineta looks at Asui, Asui ribbits and slowly starts to pull up something from her throat, Mineta pushes whatever that was back there

"Okay okay, I'm Mineta I'm going to be a hero we can do this, can you throw more of your skin there?" Asui nods, Mineta sighs

"Okay I have a plan, since they are still a bunch of losers who's scared of them lets try to get them to drift unto the balls and then to each other okay?" Asui ribbits and removed her boots, she flicked her skin a bit before slowly pulling them off, Mineta still thinks that its creepy, and then she started throwing it at random directions, so did Mineta with his balls, one of the hands got attached to Minetas ball, they thought it was safe so they touched it to throw it

a trio of them got themselves stuck trying to help each other, then the balls circled around them until they're all stuck together

Mineta and Tsuyu high fives each other, Mineta's hand somehow ends up on Tsuyu's chest, Mineta is almost thrown into the water like he's one of Tsuyu's molten skin

Izuku finally managed to pop up from the ground and stare at Tsuyu and Mineta

"Help?" Mineta surprisingly helped and Tsuyu flicked her tongue at him

"Hey guys wanna see Aizawa sensei fight?"

"Are you kidding me?! There's tons of villains there we're gonna die!"

"But Aizawa sensei is so cool!"

"Aizawa senei doesn't have boobs"

"You have more than a couple of balls on your head but no one is complaining"

They ended up watching from afar

"Look at him go! His eyes are so cool! I wanna poke them!"

"Izuku no"

"Mineta you're no fun" Tsuyu nodded in agreement, Mineta sighed in despair, is he the only sane man here?

Halfway through the fight the Noumu came

Izuku had war flashbacks of getting smothered on its tongue, it looked like a bird so why does it act like a dog? He unconciously touched his cheek while Mineta and Tsuyu was frozen in fear with their f*cking sensei getting himself beat senseless

They were talking too, killing children something like that and Tomura decided to give them a happy old visit with a face to the hand to Tsuyu, Izuku decided that he doesn't like that, this time Aizawa doesn't lift his head, so Izuku definitely needed to do something before he'd get associated with a murderer

He just ripped off his glove and stopped Tomura's hand with them, intertwining them, Mineta looked half dead and Tsuyu's eyes was wide, they were emotionless, and numb due to how scared they were for their friend who in no doubt would shatter in a million pieces anytime now

But that didn't happen

Their masked friend kept on the stare fest with Tomura

 _"I-Izuku...?"_

"Look Tomura, things have just been going rough and I didn't want to do what I did last time, I promise you that I didn't mean it" Mineta watched in horror as Midoriya took off his other glove, stood up and helped Tomura stand up too

He then took both hands in his and looked at him straight in the eye

"Will you forgive me?" Izuku was sure he was B*llsh*tting harder than when he didn't want to go to school, he squirmed abit when Tomura disintegrated his mask and looked at him straight in the eye

 _"Do you mean that.. Izuku?"_ Izuku nodded eagerly, for his friends and Aizawa he'd endure all

He noticed half way through that Aizawa was looking at them weirdly, not using his quirk, just looking at them weirdly

Izuku pulled off one of his hands from Tomura's an placed it on the older male's cheek

"Of course I do, I missed having you chase me around you know?" Tomura looked about to cry from happiness

He was about to hug him but then All Might just had to come around and ruin the moment, Tomura looked mad, Izuku looked 100% relieved

 _ **"There's no need to worry! Because I am here!"**_

Izuku watched in wonder, hey for once his dorky teacher looked cool, might I say even as cool as Toshinori, Tomura looked scandalized

 _"He's too old for you Izuku"_

"And you aren't?"

 _"I just look old because I'm tall, and you're tiny"_

"Rude, well how are you going to beat teacher?"

 _"Oh you know, we have a secret weapon"_

"You can't tell me?"

 _"I can but I dont want to"_ Izuku looked at him

"Pretend this didn't happen"

 _"Wait what-_

Izuku screamed bloody murder catching All Might's attention before running off to Mineta and Asui

"Midoriya"

"Yes?"

"Is.. that your 40+ year old boyfriend" Izuku looked serious for once and looked Mineta in the eye

"No, he thought All Might is though, as if the dork can be greater than Toshinori-sama"

Mineta sighed, but he also had to be on the look out for anyone named Toshinori, he isn't letting his new friend get hurt because i dont know, maybe Izuku doesn't know those things yet

"Izuku?"

"Yes Mineta?"

"How are children made"

"The male sticks the finger in the butthole of the female and then a baby grows on her stomach and she poops it out? Kacchan even drew the thing for me when I asked! Wanna see?"

"No"

"Sad, but the offer is always up" Asui seemed interested and Izuku brightened up, he put his hand on his hair and pulled something from it, a piece of paper

Asui looked interested but either way, they had to help Aizawa sensei, Izuku vonlunteered immediately when asked to carry the body, and they started to run away like crazy

Katsuki, Kirishima and Todoroki joined the fight when it got too angsty, Kacchan was almost hit, Izuku decided that he doesn't want to listen on what they have to say

He looked back a bit when he heard Tomura mention him though

 _"The cute one over there, manipulated me saying that he was sorry for last time you know? He was just stalling for you, you taught him that didn't you, you sick f*ck"_

"W-What last time?!"

 _"He ruined my flowers"_

"That's because you were acting like a f*cking pedophile towards him you- mmmph!" Katsuki struggled as Kirishima covered his mouth and held him down

The day ended with Noumu actually dead because All Might didn't go to his form earlier and therefore didn't lose that much time

"Hey Kacchan"

"Yeah?"

"Today was exciting wasn't it"

"You're just happy that someone is going to willingly stalk you again, f*ck you"

"Haha sure Kacchan, but be gentle okay"

"What the f*ck, really?! What about you-"

"Kacchan is my first friend and first of alot of things you know, why not this too?"

"Shut up sh*tty Deku, no we're not gonna f*ck"

"Why not? You just stick your finger-"

"That's not how it works!"

"But you told me-"

"I was f*cking around with you at that time! God, fine I'll teach but but only in papers" Izuku beamed

"Okay Kacchan!"

OMAKE

"But K-Kacchan, isn't the... isn't the thing dirty? P-Plus its _big_!"

"Shut up sh*tty Deku and listen to me as I explain"

Everyone else was scared to be honest, why did the blonde suddenly decided to teach Izuku this at recess?! Izuku was severely uncomfortable as Katsuki held him down to look at the pictures he had made

"B-But won't it bleed?"

"For first times yeah but sometimes it doesn't, just prep them alot"

"Prep?"

"Right you don't know that yet do you *sshat? You're lucky that I'm the best teacher at this kind of stuff, here look"

"Kacchan I-I don't wanna look!"

"You see the finger just goes in and out rapidly but if you want you can be gentle and-

"Kacchan _p-please!"_

"Sh*tty Deku you need to learn this sh*t so your f*cking stalkers and the one that you're stalking won't do this sh*t to you!"

"B-But its so dirty Kacchan!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion! Now look at this you f*cktard!"

Lida looked like he wanted to interrupt, because Katsuki's voice is booming and everyone can hear his.. talk about reproduction and its just...

"Excuse me but I don't think you should force Izuku to learn such inappropriate things, Bakugou!"

"Shut up four-eyes! This is has nothing to do with you!"

"I-I think L-Lida is right Kacchan!"

"Deku I swear if you don't listen to me right f*cking now I will f*ck you over infront of him and you won't be able to stop me"

"K-Kacchan you wouldn't!"

Izuku sighed seeing that Kacchan probably would, Kacchan always keeps his promises no matter how small and clings unto his words because Kacchan is manly! He resigned himself to listening at the male explain... that stuff to him

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked in the middle of class, everyone was secretly listening, especially Mineta who was sitting next to Izuku

"What do you want dipsh*t"

"Are you gonna give me a visual demo like last time?"

Katsuki wheezed while the others cough and turned away and focused on the lesson

"W-What the actual f*ck Deku?!"

"W-Well last time you taught it to me b-by gestures but y-you just drew its this time"

Katsuki and the others sighed in relief unto knowing that that was just what Izuku meant

"Later, not in the middle of class Deku" Izuku nodded and listened to the lesson as well

They had free time after the class, Midoriya managed to snag Mineta off the girls and placed him on his lap like a child while Bakugou explained through gestures

for once Mineta looked creeped out at the thought of girls due to just how badly Katsuki is wording it

"And then it slams like this harshly and over and over again and it makes slapping sounds like this and -

"Why are you even teaching Izuku this?!"

"Its either me or some other *sshole who'd probably take advantage of him"

"Izuku why are you doing this to me?!"

"I dont wanna be alone right now, plus I gave you snacks!"

Mineta frowned as he kept eating his fruit snacks that came from Izuku

Mineta had to cough a few times, more specifically when Bakugou made a little explosion to emphasize you know, _the thing_ , Midoriya was taking down notes like a nerd and muttering, Mineta was subjected to hear it

Mineta was not so sure whether or not he'll ever look at girls the same way out of how Izuku described them, it was terrifying how someone who didn't knew what sex was a few minutes after can release such words with no shame

Well what was Mineta supposed to do now that he doesn't like girls? Does he peek into boys? No never mind, Mineta just decided that he's just going to not and to not

He shifted uncomfortably feeling Izuku pressed closer to him to listen more onto what Katsuki has to say, it felt... it felt like there's a pair of tough flat boobs against him

"Midoriya?"

"Yes Mineta?"

Mineta placed his hand on Izuku's chest, Izuku was a bit surprised, are they going to have a heart to heart? Atleast until Mineta squeezed

Not as good as girls but it'll do great as a substitute, Midoriya had nice legs and nice chests, who would've thought

"Oi you sick freak what the f*ck are you doing to f*cking Deku?!"

"A-Ah M-Mineta!" Izuku flushed, embarassed and unused to being touched there, Mineta pulled back and squinted

"Whatever Izuku I'll go check on Momo, thanks for the fruit snacks"

"Hey where the sh*t do you think you're going after touching Deku like that you piece of sh*-

"Kacchan! Leave Mineta alone its okay!"


	5. Chapter 5

**uwu some emotional stuff, I want a fatherly bond between Izuku and All Might as Toshinori take this as a chill pill because boi lots of kinks last times**

"If I go out on one date with you, will you stop stalking me around?!"

All Might was honestly thankful about it, after all the reason he was even able to defeat the Noumu and still have his 3 hours intact was because Izuku was following him and he wasn't able to turn into his All Might for but still! The kid seriously needed to lay off or All Might may not be able to go back to his true form, he was planning to do it at his apartment but it turns out that Izuku somehow knew where his apartment was, out of his pride All Might won't change where he lived just because a little boy who has a little crush on him knows where he lives

Izuku's eyes widened as if shocked, like he didn't really expect it to go this far, he started stuttering and blushing and looking around everywhere unlike when he was stalking, when Izuku stalks he turns serious and analyzes All Might in his every move with that little notebook of his, he would've thought the kid looked cute but he's still his stalker so minus cute points

"I-Is.. I-I mean really?"

"Yeah, just leave me alone for two weeks, two weeks okay?" Izuku happily nods his eyes shining, pink dusted his freckles and his mouth was turned into a big big smile

Katsuki was pissed

"What do you mean the old bastard is going on a date with you!?"

"Please Kacchan you gotta help me on what to wear! You're good at this stuff!"

"Tch, Navy blue, it compliments your hair or something"

"Ah! Thanks Kacchan!" They were in Izuku's room and Katsuki was helping Izuku with his sh*tty fashion sense, Izuku almost wore an All Might t-shirt to their date, that old bastard maybe disgusting but he isn't going to embarass Izuku by leaving him alone to wear that hideous shirt on Izuku's first date

Well second, after all Kacchan made it his job to make sure Izuku does everything first with him

He may have a tiny crush on the little green haired brat, but the only crush in Katsuki's dekutionary was hitting with fists, nothing more nothing less

"You idiot don't wear a suit! Just wear the hoodie I gave you"

"But Kacchan isn't it a bit too big?"

"Who cares it looks better than a suit, I thought you wanted my help with this!?"

Izuku pouts but does it anyways, its a bit oversized and baggy the end of the sleeves only ending on his knuckles

"Its so that he won't be able to look at your f*cking muscles, how did you even get those?!"

"You helped me train Kacchan you should know! Also should I wear shorts or-"

"You're not wearing shorts Izuku! Pants, you're not seducing him and I'm not going to let you even do that, pants or nothing"

Izuku sighed but wore the pants anyways, but

"Kacchan the pants are too hot!"

"Fine just wear the damn shorts, black shorts but you're wearing long socks!"

"But that's for girls!"

"Your legs look like its for girls, just wear them!"

Katsuki managed to tie Izuku's wrists with the blanket on his bed and he starts to forcibly get Izuku to wear the damn shorts

"Izuku I swear to god if you try to kick me one more time I'll steal him away from you and f*ck him while you cry like a loser"

Izuku ended up wearing an oversized navy blue hoodie which had kacchan's name [ as in "KACCHAN" ] stitched on the left side ( custom made maybe? ) with a white t-shirt under, plain black shorts and long socks with boots

Izuku looked childish

"Kacchan I look childish!"

"I thought you wanted to look good?"

"B-But"

"Shut up and go to your date! I'll be watching in case the stupid bastard decides to do anything okay?! Also after every location you WILL meet up with me even for just 5 minutes, got that sh*tty nerd?!" Izuku nodded and walked to Toshinori

Toshinori looked at Bakugou for a couple of seconds before shifting his attention to Izuku, Izuku was definitely adorable, thats for sure but not in that way, it just looked endearing that his little trigger happy stalker looked like a cute little child who's going on a walk with his dad

But then again the younger male already calls him dad

Wow Toshinori, what a way to ruin your mood, he sighed and held Izuku by the wrist, no hand holding, Izuku looked even more like a kid blushing, Toshinori was sure it was just a crush, like kindergartener crushes, he thought it was adorable but found himself creeped out because he thought the kid was cute even though what he was thinking of was completely innocent

Izuku was one of his students and its hard to just not feel like a father around him, so he feels incredible disgust to hisself

"W-Where do you wanna g-go first Toshinori-san?" Toshinori found himself missing the more aggressive, creepy and insulting way Izuku talked to him before this, it feels so wrong

"There's a couple of stands in the park today, so there I guess" Toshinori for the first time interlocked their arms together, he faintly heard explosions going off in the background but didn't focus too much on it, he was too busy trying to ignore the happy ball of sunshine and happiness next to him while still keeping his footing and his sense of direction

Once they got there a lot of teens were looking at him as he was buying ice cream for Izuku

 _"Wow what a good father!"_

 _"Ooo I wish my papa is as nice as him!"_

 _"Ah his son is cute! Do you think I'll be able to have him as a father in law?"_

Izuku looked happy with his ice cream and snuggled up to Toshinori's arm, Toshinori tried his best not to pull away as the teens in the back cooed more probably not knowing that its a date and not father and son bonding time

 _"Aww he's snuggly"_

 _"How sweet!"_

Toshinori grimaced as Izuku grinned at him and actually called him daddy

They got free ice cream because the cashier was inlove with their fatherly bonding, even though nothing is fatherly about it for them, but hey, free ice cream, Toshinori remembered he had no stomach and gave it to Izuku who looked like was just handed down the most precious treasure in the entire universe, he heard more small explosions, he's a bit worried but he's sure its nothing, it reminds him alot of Katsuki though, the kid isn't stalking them right?

"Hey where else do you wanna go?"

"Um, stay here first, I have to look at something Toshinori-san!" Izuku hugged the older male before running off to whereever, Toshinori watched him leave, comtemplating whether he should flee or not but then again

Seeing a heartbroken Izuku in class would hurt his fatherly pride, so he decided no, he won't

"Kacchan!" Izuku hugged the blonde and Katsuki hissed and tried to get him off

"Stupid Deku, anyways what the heck was that about? You're all over him earlier!"

"Is that bad?"

"Of course it is! You two look like father and son not boyfriends! He's still 40 years older than you sh*tty Deku!"

"I know that Kacchan, but I can hear you releasing explosions! Don't do that or he might notice you stalking me"

"As if I give a sh*t it might make him stay away from you"

"Unfair! I'm already gonna stay away from him for 2 weeks! Just wait until the whole day is over okay Kacchan?"

"Whatever sh*tty Deku, go back to your stupid date, just don't kiss him okay?!"

"I'll try not to!" Izuku gave him a toothy grin before running back at Toshi, he interlocked their arms again

"Lets go to a zoo!"

Toshinori didn't know why Tokoyami was there, he was screaming at the bird display and the birds was screaming back at him like he's the sun, he heard a snicker from Izuku

"He's probably acting like the bird overlord! Yagi-san do you know him? He has a shadow quirk its super cool but you're cooler of course!"

They walked away from the scene as Tokoyami kept on cawing at the birds

Tsuyu was also there, she was having a staring contest with a frog, the frog blinked and hopped away, Tsuyu flicked her tongue in happiness

"Midoriya" Izuku looked at him curiously

"How do you think... of your friends?"Izuku looked in thought for a minute before looking back at Toshinori

"Well, to be honest, at first I just wanted to freak them out and scare them because that seemed cool and it was super fun, I only thought of Kacchan as my real only friend there at first since we've been together for a long time! To be honest when I first had this thing and I had to fight my classmates I felt... bad because they were genuinely scared at me, I would be too if I saw someone stab a hunk of robot to death, then I realized that maybe its not that fun to scare people, its a habit and I still freak them out from time to time but I'm improving!

I.. I also can think of a few of them as friends, surprisingly Mineta is like my second best friend now! He might not look like it but he's really intelligent! He even helps me sometimes and I feel like I finally have friends now even if Mineta still kinda is scared of me

I think they're really great people and I wish I could fit in with them without freaking them out"

"Oh.. is that so?" Izuku nodded

Toshinori hummed as he thought about the boy's word carefully, atleast he knows that Izuku won't lie to him and he felt kind of bad because he's technically taking advantage of this form and Izuku's trust in him as Toshinori in this stuff, he was sure that Izuku won't let him hear this if he was in the form of All Might, still, he was kind of glad to learn that Izuku actually had a friend other than Bakugou

The moment after the whole villain vs hero exercise, he thought that Izuku won't be able to fit in with the class due to how freaky the child was, and how everyone seemed to be scared of him aside from a couple others and Bakguou, and Toshinori felt bad that at first he was scared of whatever Izuku might develop, he didn't actually thought about how Izuku feels about this until right now

"Hey Izuku?"

"Y-Yes?"

"We can go on another date again if you want"

"W-Wha.. r-really?! Really?!"

"Yeah sure, just don't be too energetic, ruins my ears"

"Thank you so much! I really like spending time with you Toshinori-san! B-But.."

"But what?" Toshinori frowned

"Um.. you're being more of a father than a lover Toshinori-san"

".. Is that bad?"

"No! of course not, its not bad of course, I-I'm glad to have a f-father figure, if that's alright with you"

A father figure? Did Izuku not have that? Toshinori sighed, nodded and ruffled the teen's hair who gave him a toothy grin

The next day Izuku went to class with a big cute and wide smile on his face that seemed to ease all of their worries, for the first time, someone in their class willingly sat next to him even with Kacchan near him, Izuku was really happy that day

OMAKE

 **Tomura is swooned**

"Tomura?"

 _"What"_

"Aren't you going to play hide and seek with me today?"

 _"What?"_

"Well on Tuesdays we end up doing that most of the time, but you're just sitting here in a dark alleyway like some emo, you do know that you're wanted right now right?" Tomura grunted at Izuku's explanation, the little one analyzed this one too?

 _"You know that you'll get punished if you're associated with me right?"_

"But.. but you look kinda pityful there, do you want to watch a movie with me and kacchan?"

 _"Excuse me?"_

"Watch a movie with me and Kacchan, I'm sure he won't mind as long as you don't disintegrate the sofa or anything really, do you do something to stop your quirk"

 _"Why are you asking me this"_

"You look pitiful"

 _"Touche, am I supposed to follow through because of that"_ Tomura groaned seeing Izuku nod

 _"Whatever"_ He grabbed Izuku's hand on the thought that maybe, just maybe it'll turn into dust, it didn't but Izuku's frown crumbled like dust and was replaced with a huge big toothy smile like a kid, that isn't fair, Tomura is the man child not Izuku! He let out a little whine as Izuku dragged him disecretly to Kacchan's house

"Deku why the f*ck would you bring a villain over?!"

"Lets watch the movies Kacchan!"

"You brough a deadly sh*tting villain to watch movies?!"

"Yeah, you'd still watch with us Kacchan right? I mean it might be a bit dangerous but..."

"You taking me for a coward?! We're gonna have a movie marathon nerd and that motherf*cker will stay!" Izuku grinned now that his plans have worked, he squeezed Tomura's hand and looked up happily Tomura with the same smile earlier

Tomura now has found another reason to try and lock Izuku in other than his quirk

"Stop flirting in my presence we're watching a horror movie nerds!"

"But K-Kacchan you hate it when I watch horror movies!"

"Just don't try to re-enact the scenes on me and it'll be just fine you sh*tnerd"

A few days later, he heard news over the Tv in the bar that there has been more than a dozen of highschool students being chased in alleyways by a green shadowy like individual with a mask, they said that they were almost stabbed by the eye and in the throat

 _"Isn't that Izuku with the homemade mask you gave him Kurogiri?"_

Kurogiri looks flattered that his mask is being used

 _"Why the heck do you look so happy?!"_

 _"Someone's using my gift, last time I gave one of those masks out it got turned into dust"_

 _"That's because you gave it to me you bum"_

 _"Yeah but the other one-_

 _"I dont see why you'd give your mask to someone who has an explosive quirk and an explosive temper you know"_

 _"Don't cover your eyes while doing that it looks like you're making a terrible joke"_

 _"And if I am?"_

 _"Then you are making a terrible joke, don't worry though, nothing can beat your face when it comes to jokes"_

 _"Har har, real mature Kurogiri"_

 _"I know"_

The next time he stalks Izuku, Katsuki wanted to get back at Izuku for re enacting a horror scene on him, so what he does is he also re enacting a horror scene from the same movie in which the student gets his heart clawed out from the back

Sadly Katsuki's fingernails are no where near sharp and he ends up groping Izuku, **hard**

 _"Kurogiri what does it mean when your stomach feels flimsy after hearing a certain sound from someone"_

 _"You dont have to hide it I was watching too"_

 _"So what does that mean?"_

 _"It means that you're turned on, Tomura"_

 ** _"What does that mean?"_**

Kurogiri pats his back and leaves him a glass of milk by the counter, Tomura begrudgingly drinks it

Next time Tomura follows Izuku around, he put on a disguise of course, the pigtail wonder person helped him with it, Izuku didn't even seem to notice him which he thought was good, but then again the green haired boy was so used to the stalking he ends up ignoring them even if he sees them in an obvious spot

Thankfully Izuku wasn't re-enacting horror scenes anymore due to the Katsuki, he was acting normal and all, he also noticed that Izuku was wearing something more casual than last time

His eyes widened when he saw Izuku cling to a skeleton like blonde who seems to be listening to him, what is up with Izuku and blondes?!

The next time Izuku spots him, Tomura was wearing a yellow wig

"Tomura?"

 _"What again?"_

"Why are you wearing a wig? You know it doesn't do well as a disguise right?"

 _"I know, I just thought it looked cool"_

"I think you're normal hair looked cooler though"

Izuku watched as Tomura disintegrated the wig

 _"There, happy?"_ Izuku nodded

 _"Tomura, I've heard from Kurogiri... are you perhaps getting feelings for this... 'Izuku'?"_

 _"Oh my god Kurogiri **why did you tell sensei?!"**_

 _"Well you need someone to talk to about this, I mean we're still villains, you can't date a future hero"_ Tomura sputtered

 _"I'm not dating him! That stupid exploding kid probably is!"_

 _"You mean Katsuki right?"_

 _"Yeah and he's a real real jerk! We have to get rid of him somehow!"_

 _"Now now Tomura, don't let jealousy get to you-_

 _"I'm not jealous! I just dont like him!"_

 _"Hmm... well you didn't deny wanting to date him"_

 ** _"Sensei!"_**

 _"Do you want sugar cookies again?"_

 _"Make sure to give me 3 dozens this time sensei"_

 _"Anything for my little boy, are you going to share with Iz-_

 _"4 dozens!"_

Izuku sneezed

"What are you getting a cold you sh*ttynerd?!"

"N-Nothing like that Kacchan, someone's probably just talking about me"

"Where the sh*t are they I'll beat them up!"

"A-Ah.. its okay Kacchan"

"Are you f*cking sure?!"

"Yep!" Izuku nodded and continued to feed Katsuki with chopsticks, Katsuki was also feeding him something, it was very spicy but it was all okay because the rice balanced it out, he doesn't understand why everyone else was looking at them or why none of them are feeding each other too, he was sure that he heard from a couple others that they are bestfriends, don't best friends feed each other?

"You still holding up there? I put in lots of spice in this one"

"Mhmm!" Izuku actually felt his tongue burning but he won't waste Katsuki's homemade lunch for him just because its a little hot! Ah but his tongue is starting to feel numb... but Katsuki! Izuku is dead set on eating every single bit of his lunch

Katsuki snorted at Izuku's antics, he knew that the thing he's putting in Izuku's mouth was godd*mn spicy, the green haired nerd probably feels bad for being able to not finish the lunch, Izuku was eating messily now, still eating but messily, probably his tongue is numb

Mineta squinted at whatever that bright red thing that Izuku is putting in his mouth from Bakugou, there is no way that can be healthy


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku may or not be best buddies with Kurogiri

He also may or not have been kicking villain's arses

With Kurogiri

Either way he heard his friends talking about it, apparently there's a new villain who leaves no evidence and no way of locating himself, there's always a sign of struggle in the scene and the targets are also always villains, however every single one of them always managed to be put in coma, never dead, half dead but never dead

Damn Kurogiri told him that they we're just thugs (who did bad things that even the villain association thought was disgusting) to practice on, sure they did hold up well and he felt a bit bad about the eye thing but but- they look so pretty he had a collection going, Kurogiri gave him a little space in the bar where he can put the eyes on, its a win win situation because the new recruits are scared sh*tless about them, Tomura admires them ( he didn't like it too much however because Izuku's eye wasn't there, Izuku wasn't comfy wiht the thought that Tomura wanted his eye there ), and he now has a new hobby, eye collecting

He'll see it through that by the end of the month he'd have an eye for every villain there was in the association

Katsuki looked at him weirdly as he wheezed and laughed and turned into a ball by laughing too much at his own joke, Lida tried to lift him up like a ball to get him to recovery girl, Katsuki screamed at him and tried to lift him up like a ball while yelling at Lida for touching him

Sometimes Kacchan was just too protective

"Hey Sh*tty Deku, you're that eye stabber aren't you"

Sometimes Kacchan just knows Izuku so well

"Wanna help?"

"Heck no"

"Mean Kacchan"

Izuku shuffled a bit and then hugged the taller male who lifted him up and hugged him back as tight as he could, atleast that's what Izuku is trying to think of it, Katsuki was actually trying to choke Izuku into the hug

Aizawa passed by them, made eye contact with Izuku for about a minute or so before going back to his walk, still looking back at the two of them as they hugged in the hallway

Izuku decided that they looked weird and tried to pull away

"K-Kacchan-

"Shut up you sh*tnerd" Katsuki grumbled and pushed him into the wall while still hugging him

"Kacchan we look weird"

"Who cares?!"

"Me and probably anyone who'd pass by, Kacchan we look like a scene from a Bl manga!"

"Shut up and _hug_ , nerd"

Izuku helplessly made eye contact with anyone who passed by who was thankfully just their classmates, but then _All Might_

"Young Bakugou! I ask that you unhand young Midoriya this instant!" Izuku found it weird that All Might reeked of fatherly protectiveness, only Toshinori did that, weirdo teacher

"Tch" Bakugou slowly unhugged Izuku

"Thanks All Might!"

"Anytime my boy!"

Once All Might was making his way, Bakugou tried to hug Izuku again

 **"Young Bakugou!"**

"Okay fine I get it, jeeze" 

Izuku looked at the passed out state of the villain, he didn't like this guy, something something eating children just to look edgy, he took his sweet time taking the guy's eye out and from what he heard, this guy wanted to be in the olympics or something someday, you know childhood dreams

So Izuku also broke his legs, nothing that can permanently damage, just a warning to him, he slowly removed the eye from the Knife that he held, it was from someone named sensei (what a weird name), Tomura handed it to him weeks before the whole eye stabbing thing happened, it was a ceramic white knife with a flower print on it that left flower markings on the surroundings of their lost eye

Izuku wondered how sensei managed to get this thing or how he knew that Izuku would be going for eyes, Izuku thought it was cool but it'll take awhile before they remove the bandages from his first setr of victims eye so its going to take awhile for someone to see the cool markings too

 _"Izuku? Are you done yet?"_

"Yeah sure! Thanks a bunch Kurogiri!"

 _"Anytime, even we at the villain associations have standards you know?"_

"I know that"

 _"Have you thought about the offer Tomura gave you?"_

"Hmm, not sure yet I'm not sure if I wanna be a full fledged villain"

 _"Take your time, we won't hate you if you rejected it"_

"Thanks a bunch again!"

He was warped back to the bar, he quickly placed the eye in the weird glass cabinet for everyone to see

Izuku wheezed, fell to the floor and started laughing

 _"Izuku?"_

"My jokes are great Kurogiri"

 _"Since you are one yourself I'm very sure that it is indeed, funny, coming from you"_

"Rude" 

[ bit of a skip ] 

"Toshinori-san?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Do me and Kacchan look like a thing"

"Yes, which is why I think you should try to stay away from him for a bit my boy"

"Won't that be kinda sad though"

"Its nothing that bad young Midoriya" 

. 

Toshinori can't help it, honest, he tried to supress it the best as he can but he just can't

Its just that at their time of knowing each other together he grew some sort of fatherly protectiveness over the seaweed child known as Midoriya Izuku, first of all the disgusting nickname that the kid gave him turned into the real thing and it made his old man heart strings tug whenever he hears it, Izuku tries to stop it and always get embarassed when he slips up, Toshinori doesn't mind at all and upon knowing that Izuku's father figure is infact, not there, Toshinori made it his job to be Midoriya's father, because he can and its great, and Izuku was thankful for it too

He always sprays blood out of happiness and excitement when he sees the little brocolli kid running up to him to hug him, the comments about him being a great father from strangers ingrained in his brain made him feel proud of himself, he even spends money on him, last month he gave Izuku leg enhancement gear, not that he ever sees Izuku using it, he's probably only going to use it if needed but it makes Toshinori happy that Izuku wears it under his uniform

When he asked about it in his All Might form, the bright genuine and happy smile he got from Izuku made his poor little old man heart almost get a mini attack as it swelled up with affection for him

"I got it from my dad!" Izuku said with that smile that he only sees very rarely even as Toshinori

So it was understandable how he really wanted the blonde kid away from Izuku, from what he can hear from Mineta the Explosive kid taught Izuku things not meant for young ears or eyes, its not that he wanted to but whenever they see them holding hands or eating together and hugging he felt his protectivenes flare up

And so he got the nickname "Smiley cockblocker"

Heck he's okay with that just to make sure that Izuku never gets the c from Bakugou

Izuku isn't getting the c from Bakugou, or from anyone

All Might swears it on himself

"Hey All Might-san you stopped in the middle of the lesson again" Izuku said in the most sincere and nice way he can

"A-Ahh.. of course my boy! Anyways 1+1 = 2!"

"All Might-san we're in the middle of training, you're supposed to tell Kyouka what to do next" Izuku said, trying to sound nice again

"Ah of course! Thank you my boy!"

"Sure All Might-san" 

OMAKE

 **Sensei is a good father to Tomura too uwu**

 _"Sensei stop serving brocolli for dinner! I already told you I don't like it!"_

 _"Sensei I swear why did you made Himiko grow seaweed in the bathtumb?!"_

 _"KUROGURI I DON'T WANT YOUR HEALTHY MILKSHAKE YOU JUST BLENDED THE SEAWEED MOLD IN THE BATHTUM WITH SOME MILK!"_

 _"WHY DID YOU PAINT MY ROOM GREEN DABI?!"_

 _"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU DOING_ _ **THIS TO ME?!"**_

 _"Sensei's orders"_

 _ **"SENSEI"**_

 _"Yes Tomura"_

 _"Stop reminding me of him everywhere I keep telling you I'm only interested in his quirk!"_

 _"Oh hey look, Izuku"_

 _"What where?" Tomura looked around only to notice after wards that he had been tricked_

 _"Sensei!"_

 _"Go get some"_

 _"Sensei what does that_ _ **even mean?!"**_

 _"It means go get some ass"_ Tomura gasped

 _"Sensei! That's bad!"_

 _"We're villains Tomura"_

 _"But swearing is bad"_

 _"You're an ass Tomura"_

 _"_ _ **Sensei**_ _no!"_

 **First uncensored swear word guys sorry if this chapter is too choppy**


	7. Chapter 7

Bakugou was alot of things, but definitely not overly protective, he just knew that something would happen once that date started, that stupid skeleton person he keeps on stalking... every time he stalked the man, there was not a single time where Izuku's name is not muttered or being talked about either with himself or someone else, heck the skeleton man talks about Izuku with Izuku, who does that?! While Izuku treats him more like a father rather than anything else right now he wasn't sure if that stupid blondey treats Izuku as a son or more

The only time the man lights up and smiles like a f*cking tellytubby is when Izuku is near, being talked about, or even when he just hears or sees something like Izuku, he was sure something was up and if there wasn't then that just lessens his worries, but he was sure he wasn't

He saw the older man gave Izuku gifts, always buying Izuku something atleast once in their meetups

He f*cking swears if that old man is guilt tripping Izuku into staying with him or just charming Izuku with gifts he will punch him in the balls, he didn't care if it was saggy old man balls he _will_ punch them both 

Meanwhile All Might thought Bakugou was weird, the kid stalks him alot, even more than Izuku when Izuku had a crush on him ( which was thankfully not there anymore, maybe, _hopefully_ ), and always looking at him like he's doing something wrong or as if he's doing something disgusting, the look stays alot longer and pops up more often when he's around Izuku, All Might knew it was protectiveness over Izuku, he knew after all he was pretty protective over the seaweed child himsel

But then he started to notice that it changes into pure disgust when he buys something for Izuku

 _Does young Bakugou think that.. I'm a.. sugar daddy..?_

 _That I'm Izuku's sugar daddy?!_

Toshinori almost threw up from that

How the heck did the kid to that conclusion?! Izuku calls him dad and treats him like one and he treats him like a son! Nothing more!

Also Bakugou needs to definitely get better hiding spots

Right now the young teen was hiding behind a potted plant, except it was just one single bamboo on it, not even fully grown

"Hey"

"F*ck, how did you find me"

"Beats me, why are you following me"

"As if I followed a stupid old man like you! Get lost!" He scowls before running away

The next time he finds Bakugou, it was before his meet up with Izuku, the blonde teen was hiding behind a bench

This is a deserted park and though there were people there on the benches, Bakugou chooses the one with the biggest holes and the one with no people on it

Izuku arrives and tells Toshinori to ignore Bakugou

"That's just how he hides! He likes to find out whether or not the seeker is looking at him or not, he gets really angry when we play hide and seek even up till now!" Izuku chirps and attaches himself on Toshinori's arm

Thank god that his super abilities are still on despite being in this sickly form 

Tomura thinks of them as strange, he has seen them interact from afar while he is watching over the little green child

Not because he likes him or anything, that's stupid, Tomura isn't stupid and he isn't getting defensive over it he's just proving that he doesnt like him

Either way they were strange, sometimes the weird skeletal man stares at Katsuki's very obvious hiding spot and then looks away as if he didn't see anything, which is pretty stupid, Tomura thinks that they should follow Izuku as an example ( which is really Ironic because Izuku looks up to the both of them alot as an example ) because the moment Izuku sees Tomura, he always comes up to him and pets him

Tomura gets the sense that he's being treated like a cat, grumpy but clingy and likes pushing off stuff for no reason but in this case, turning them to dust, also hitting

Yeah he hits Izuku because he doesn't like him, thats the only reason why, also to maybe accidentally turn his clothes into dust, but pfft only to torment him because it just means that Izuku has to spend more money on clothes

Anyways, he watches as Izuku says something to Toshinori and they both leave while Bakugou 'sneakily' follows them

Bakugou and sneakily just really REALLY dont mix aka Bakugou is walking directly behind them, only stopping by from time to time to hide in very obvious spots

Very obvious spots

Tomura might be childish but he knows that he can be easily seen on those

Then Izuku sees him, he freezes up

"Tomura-san! Toshinori-san look I want you to meet someone!"

Tomura stares as Izuku started to walk towards him, he stopped when they were a couple inches off and Izuku leaned down

"Its okay Tomura-san, you can come out Toshinori-san is nice!" Tomura watched as Izuku's hand beckons him over like a cat, ha as if, but he took one glance up and he's already going out

Izuku stoop up straight and looked up to him, he was holding Toshinori's right arm, and Toshinori looked Shookt, absolutely shookt

" _ **Hello**_ " He said in the creepiest voice he can

"..."

"Toshinori-san gets scared pretty easily, please don't do that Tomura-san"

" _Hello_ "

"Now that's better"

He looked at Toshinori who seemed to recognize him, but then again why would someone like him recognice Tomura? Then Toshinori turned and ran away dragging Izuku along

 _How strange_

"My boy why are you talking with strange people like that?!"

"Wha..? But Tomura san is nice! He's been there even before I went to UA!"

 **"You've known each other for that long?!"**

"Yeah! That's why you should stop worrying Toshinori-san! He's the nicest thing ever he just doesn't know how to express himself"

"My boy, that man... don't you think he looks familiar?"

"Well he's my friend so he's familiar"

"Not like that!" Toshinori ruffled his hair in frustration and confusion

Why was Izuku talking with a villain?! More importantly why was Izuku talking with a villain that almost threatened their lives?!

Was it because of the mask? No Izuku- Izuku was smart he knew who Tomura is he just- does he genuinely think that the teen was someone to be trusted?! A villain who casually talked about killing him and his friend was to be trusted?

"Listen my boy, that man, isn't he a villain?"

"Yes, I know that Toshinori-san"

"Then why are you- _why are you association yourself with him?"_

"Because he needs a friend Toshinori-san, he likes me and he'll do something bad if I tried to get away probably"

"He'll what?! Why would he-

"As I said Toshinori-san, he likes me, as in, like _like_ , you know"

"... that doesn't give me a reason to approve, it just gives me more reasons to be worried for you! How do you even know that?!"

"Kurogiri-san told me! And well... everyone back there tells me too.."

"You know villains and you dont-

"Toshinori-san please calm down, they aren't doing anything bad to me yet-

"Yet"

And I don't want to ruin their trust and friendship with me! As I've said I've known them for a long time, please just trust me on this one okay?" All Might's unwavering determination suddenly frayed looking at the genuinely sad and hopeful look Izuku was giving him

"Tell me if they hurt you"

Izuku smiled at him and hugged him 

_"KUROGIRI!"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Why did you tell him that?!"_

 _"Tell who what"_

 _"Izuku that I like him!"_

 _"Oh I didn't know that"_

 _"W-What- what do you-_ _ **KUROGIRI!**_ _YOU PIECE OF- PIECE OF- YOU'RE A BUM! AND_ _ **YOU'RE DEAD!**_ _"_

Todoroki Shouto can be described in many ways, one of the many ways to describe him was that he was curious

Yes, he was curious about the fuss over the creep kid named Midoriya Izuku, he has always stayed quiet and watched from the sidelines as for some reason the creep rage kid turned into a total dork in a matter of two days

How the heck did that happen?

He also managed to get friends

That was unfair, Shouto was cool, literally, but he has no real friends, so its unfair

First of the things that Shouto noticed was that Izuku liked following people, sometimes for no reason at all, one time he managed to see Izuku tail the invisble girl for more than 4 days, Hagakure said that for the first time she felt that somebody was watching her, directly

He confronted Izuku about it, and surprisingly got an easy answer

"X-Ray goggles! N-Not the one that sees through clothes, the one that sees bones and stuff and almost everyone wears clothes so..."

He confronted Izuku about alot of things, but it always seem that green haired boy is always ready to answer, even at questions he should'nt be answering or shouldn't even know the answer to, if there is someone who knew all of Todoroki's dirty secrets or the classes secrets it'll probably be Izuku

Second of the things that Shouto noticed was that Izuku probably has mutliple boyfriends without him or the boyfriends ever knowing

Shouto would know

Shouto knows, after all he had even made a book about them, obviously no one realizes that the best ship is obviously the explosive kid and Izuku

I mean look at them

Their love and hate relationship

The meek and gently caring Izuku and the rash, aggressive and rough Katsuki

They don't mix in together, they stay beside together never mixing, always seperate from each other but if you try to get the other one out its probably going to be hard and some of each other would still be left with well, each other

Also don't forget about all the moments they had together, Izuku gently and innocent hugging the blonde while Katsuki roughly shoves him up the wall and embraces him tightly

Its the perfect thing and Shouto loves every single bit of it

Its probably because its his only way of seeing a real true love story that isn't as cheesy as those in the TV's, and also because he isn't allowed to watch the TV, because his mean father took it upon himself to discuss every single news on TV with him

But still, Shouto digs every single detail about their unknown love story together

He _must_

There is one thing good about having a sister sibling

Its that they dig in this kind of things and Shouto likes talking about it alot, in a matter of weeks he had managed to get his sister and her friends get into the ship, he is getting a following and it was great

Now if only there was a subtle way to tell his friends about it without freaking them out

Third of the things that Shouto has noticed is that All Might is probably Izuku's father

No explanation needed

Either way

Right now he's stalking the green haired boy and maybe Katsuki as he slowly followed without noticing Shouto

Could it be?

Is Katsuki looking out for Izuku?

Shouto can feel his face heating up, so lovely and so sweet, Shouto swooned, he is inlove with their relationship 

"Hey half and half!"

"Don't talk to me unless you're f*cking Izuku yet" Todoroki muttered under his breath

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing what do you want

 **( INTRODUCED A NEW CHARACTER LMAO, I like to think that Shouto is deprived of all romance up until now so he craves for any kind of romance as long as it looks even a bit like it )**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I've been hinting to alot of KatsuDeku but its just p much a gag here for everyone to assume that they're in a relationship since they're really close to each other just like Izuku and his thing for eyes and Katsuki has no idea what personal space is**

 **They probs won't end up with each other, Shouto just thinks they're cute bec he depraved, also he's the one with the writing problem rn not Izuku**

 **To make up for it, have the villains trying to get Tomura and Izuku together, they aren't the one who's gonna end up of course maybe idk I'm not really sure if I want Izuku to end up with anyone anyways, this chapter isn't that related to the story uwu ))**

"S-Shouto-kun..?"

"Yes"

"Do you need something?"

"No"

"O-Oh.. okay" Katsuki growled

"Stop talking and start eating you f*cking nerd!" Katsuki shoved the food in Izuku's mouth

Todoroki was writing lots of stuff in that weird pink notebook of his, he'd look at them every few seconds as if expecting something and then quickly working back to his notebook, Izuku was quite curious of what is in it, it looked like Todoroki worked hard on it though he had a few questions and most of them include the hearts on the notebook and the very big "SHIPPING GUIDE FOR THE FUTURE" on the cover of it, he always sees Todoroki scribbling on it though its only because Todoroki seems to be looking at him and Katsuki alot

Izuku has been trying to get through to Katsuki to stop being so touchy and clingy in school but the blonde mostly brushes him off and still continues on with the habit of sitting next to him and standing next to him and sometimes even handfeeding him because its seriously raising some brows and he's sure that half of the students and most of the teachers probably think that they're in some sort of relationship, so much so that Aizawa had to talk to him about PDA with Katsuki, it took an awful lot of convincing just to tell Aizawa that no, they were not dating

All that effort was shattered when Katsuki asserted to everyone that Izuku has done everything first time with him, Kirishima like a good bro he is, asked a friend bro jokey question

"Does that count being his first kiss?" And with a very serious straight face, Katsuki said

"I'm working on it"

A few seconds after that All Might came and gave a stern talk to Bakugou about how young love is okay but that kind of touching should wait until they were atleast adults

Izuku still found it really weird that All Might was really pushing the whole I'm your father thing, as if, Toshinori-san is just papa not this bulk of a blonde teacher

Either way, Todoroki was somehow very _very_ happy after that, unsettling them

After that incident he didn't know why but Katsuki seemed to just touch him for the heck of it while making direct eye contact with All Might as if he knew who the man is and is taunting him, this resulted in a few lectures and finally, their homeroom teacher, Aizawa was force by All Might to discuss this things in class

Todoroki was the only one taking notes, it was a sad day that day because some of the students were reminded that they don't even have a love life

The next day Izuku wasn't able to come for some reasons, and Bakugou was extra pissy about everything, Kirishima had to stop him from getting into fights because without Izuku, Bakugou is pretty much a once chained serial killer walking with nothing to hold him down

"Kurogiri-san"

 _"Yes?"_

"Why... Why am I in a Tuxedo"

 _"We are going to Tomura's wedding"_

"Tomura has a wedding?"

 _"Yes, Bakugou is invited, he'll be here after school"_

"Ah! Okay that's fine by me! Ah wait Kurogiri-san aren't we supposed to be.. like you know, in the benches"

 _"Do you know who Tomura is marrying"_

"..No?"

 _"Good, come on"_

Izuku heard the faint sound of the wedding bells until he realizes

 _Wait is he the one getting married?_

When the door opened he saw there Tomura in a tuxedo, chained and trying to escape too, his mouth is covered by something he was sure you'd put in dogs and his feet are attached to the ground, his hands are covered with some sort of gloves and even then his wrists are chained to each other and to the ground

"Kurogiri-san"

 _"Yes?"_

"Did you set us up?"

 _"Izuku, do you think we'd do something like this?"_ From the cheers and happy singing of the other villains, yeah, probably and before he even knew it, he was pushed right next to Tomura and now he's also chained

A screen appeared from the front and a voice spoke up

 _"Every question can only be answered by yes"_ Izuku was pretty sure that Tomura was screaming under his mouth guard whatever that was on him, if he listened carefully he can hear 'sensei' from it, Izuku just nodded

 _"Izuku and Tomura_ _have you come here to enter into Marriage without coercion, freely and wholeheartedly?"_

Tomura somehow managed to get the thing off him

 _ **"NO WE'RE BOTH CHAINED DOWN LIKE SOME DOG DO YOU THIN-**_

 _"I take that as a yes, what about you?"_ The person named sensei ignored Tomura as he screamed

"I think Tomura is right in this one"

 _"So its a yes to his answer and technically a yes"_

"Wait what-

 _"Are you prepared, as you follow the path of Marriage, to love and honor each other for as long as you both shall live?"_

 _ **"NO SENSEI WHAT ARE YOU-**_

 _"Over rulled, what about you"_

"We're both underaged-

 _"Over rulled, Tomura is 19"_

"Yes but I'm 15-

 _"Over rulled, the only acceptable answer is yes"_

"..."

 _"Silence means yes, next question are you prepared to accept children lovingly and fuck?"_

 _ **"SENSEI!"**_

"This is too much for a fake set up wedding"

 _"I know right, we should just destroy his monitor or something"_ Izuku found a small pebble at his feet and kicked it at the screen

 _"Just because of that we're all going to assume you said yes"_

"Well it was worth a shot"

 _"Okay now you hold hands to declare your consent"_

Izuku stared at his chained hands and then Tomura's chained ones, his eyes widened as suddenly a warp appeared and came out was technically one of Tomura's hand, open and suddenly attached itself to Izuku's chained one

 _"I'm sorry"_

"Its okay Tomura-san, Kacchan's coming soon he won't let me have my first wedding with you" Tomura looked kinda offended with that

 _"Why not?"_

"He wants me to do everything with him first"

 _".. even the wedding?"_

"Yeah Kacchan's planning to get married by the time we're 21!" Izuku said in a chirp "He already planned out everything just to makes sure we spend it together! As friends"

 _"... Friends dont wed each other"_

"Why not?"

 _"Oh shut up stop talking about someone else at your wedding, dipshit"_

 _ **"SENSEI!"**_

 _"You've been saying that alot recently, either way this is the time you do your vows right? Unless you say you love each other we're not letting you go"_

"Why not?"

 _"Because no Izuku"_

"B-But" Izuku tried to work his puppy eyes

 _"I have no eyes Izuku"_

"Damnit, Hey Tomura?"

 _"Yes?"_

"Do you... want to go first"

 _"Are you serious?"_

"Well there's no other way out.. really"

 _"Bakugou will be here soon am I right?"_

"Kacchan sucks at hiding"

 _"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"_

 _"I-I like you Izuku..."_ Tomura said his cheeks going red as he looked away

 _"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING"_

"Same" Izuku's just in awe that there's actual color on Tomura's face, not really minding Tomura's word much

 _"DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"_

 _"Okay now ki-_

"KUUUUUU! F*CKING DEKU WHAT THE SHIT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A WEDDING WITHOUT ME YOU D*PSHIT!"

A villain establishment blew up that day

"Kacchan"

"What do you want d*psh*t?"

"Did you really have to blow everything up? That's illegal"

"They're villains, they're illegal, you almost got married to one, Deku"

"It was a joke"

"As if I'd believe that! Listen sh*tty Deku before you do something it has to be something you've done with me first okay?!"

"Uh.. okay Kacchan, can you let me go though? Where did you even get this rope"

"No, the moment you left me you got kidnapped by a villain and was almost married to them"

"Well I wouldn't mind it"

"... You're staying there for a whole month"

"Kaaaachan please let me go?"

"F*ck, fine whatever"

Katsuki started to untie Izuku from the bed, Izuku happily hugged him and told him that Kacchan will always be the first one he's going to have a real wedding with, Katsuki told him to mind his words because its embarassing, a faint color of red and white can be seen peering through the window

Katsuki wouldn't let Izuku come to school alone, Katsuki had a tight grip on his hand on their way to school causing some students to whisper to each other, this time Izuku didn't mind because he's sure that Katsuki will throw another fit if he did, even in class when they were already sitting, Katsuki scooted his desk closer to Izuku to hold hands under it

All Might does not approve

"Young Bakugou! Izuku's hand might stop breathing-

Katsuki made the grip less tight

"Young Bakugou you are causing a distraction for the students please do not hold Izuku's hand any further!"

Katsuki held Izuku's wrist instead, Aizawa dragged All Might away before he threw another lecture to Bakugou saying something about overbearing fathers

Todoroki gave Izuku a thumbs up, Izuku stared at him weirdly, they ended up staring until Katsuki told him to stop, Todoroki emphasized his thumbs up

oh

Izuku's cheeks flushed, his eyes widened, Todoroki was...

"Oi bastard why the f*ck are you blushing over that stupid half and half bastard?!"

"N-Nothing Kacchan"


	9. Chapter 9

**Tomura's gonna be the center in this one lmao**

 **My Tomura bby derserves some happiness in his life so I'm gonna put a bit of steam in this chapyet, don't worry they don't even kiss**

 **also sorry if the chapters are shoort, if you have any ideas to add in the story that would help**

.

It all started when a strange little cat suddenly decided to rub itself on his feet, the cat was tiny but its definitely not a kitten, Tomura knelt down and started petting it with 4 fingers because he might be a villain but he is not killing innocent kittens, or cats, after awhile the kitten stopped and walked, Tomura watched it go, but then it came back a few seconds after, Tomura pet it some more and then watch it go

The next time it returned it bit Tomura, now there's a hole in his pants, two tiny holes in his pants, just great, he knelt down and pet it but now it bit his finger

How is Tomura going to remove this cat with only 4 fingers?!

Tomura stood up and the kitten is still dangling, it let him go after a few minutes though and started trying to drag him

 _Oh_

The cat wanted to follow him

Tomura didn't know why but he suddenly felt happy and sunshine as he started following the cat, the more they walked the more cat they passed by and Tomura made it his job to pet every single one he came across

When they reached their destination, Tomura is a bit concerned for one reason only

There was a mountain of cats ( alive ) piled up on top of each other, the cat started meowing and slowly a person made its way out

 _What the pickle_ , Tomura thought

"What the... fudgey I told you to bring me a cat, not a human..." The person sat down and 'fudgey' started rubbing itself on him and meowing

"Hm..? Its a cat? No fudgey, thats a human, an ugly one to boot too..." Tomura had a hand covering his face right now how is this even possible?! The person started to rub his face against the cat

"Hmm... oh well if my quirk made him bring you to me then its worth a try..." The person put down 'Fudgey', stood up and made its way towards Tomura

"Hello, do cats... usually mistake you as cats?"

 _"No"_

"Say meow" Suddenly Tomura can't move

 _"Meow"_

"Okay that's pretty nice actually, now sit" Tomura sat down and the person started petting his hair

Damnit Izuku is the only one allowed to do that! Tomura hissed

"Oh..? Fighting back? That's a first, but you'll be a good kitty won't you?"

 _"You're creepy"_

"Lay on your back and purr" _What the pickle_ , Tomura thought again as his body was forced to lay down

 _"You're weird"_

"I know" Tomura suddenly felt his cheeks being scratched gently, normally he'd be the one doing that to his neck and is no way gentle, this is a great change, he started leaning into the touch

"Oh.. so you do act.. like one.. that's kinda cute"

 _"i'm sure that I'm 4 years older than you"_

"Doesn't stop you from being cute.. as long as you keep acting like this I can tolerate you..." Tomura actually started purring when he's scratched under the chin

"You like that?"

 _"You're the person my sensei told me to stay away from"_

"Thats... nice" The person slowly lifted him up and placed him on his lap

This is getting out of hand

 _"Let me go!"_ Tomura hissed but his body betrayed him, he can't move

"For some reason your body doesn't fully follow me... but that just makes it more fun right?"

 _"Are you a villain?!"_

"No, I just like cats and you happen to act like one"

Tomura felt creeped out, his belly was being rubbed how does this person not feel uncomfortable

"You like that?"

 _"Its uncomfortable"_

"Most cats find it uncomfortable too..."

 _"You're creepy"_

"You already said that"

In the end Tomura was stuck there until the sun was down and the boy had to leave

.

The next time Tomura returns somehow, Izuku was there

"Oh.. you're back...?"

 _"What are you doing!"_ The urge to pull away Izuku from the creep rose

"Playing with.. a new cat, see? Say meow"

"M-Meow!" The Izuku started rubbing himself more on the person

 _"That is indecent, do you have no morals?"_

"Its cute, he obeys me better than you, isn't that right Zuku?" Izuku purrs and hugs him

For some reasons Tomura gets the feeling that Izuku isn't actually mind controlled, he was sure that Izuku's quirk repelled against that

Tomura felt jealous

He knelt down and stretched his arms out, Izuku looked at him curiously before leaping off from the person and staying with Tomura

Knew it

"Oh.. he snapped out of it? But why is he still acting like that?"

 _"No clue"_ Tomura said, but he has lots of clues

"Hey.."

 _"What"_

"Lay on your back" _Gosh diddly darn_

Izuku then suddenly got the idea to lay on top of him, start purring and then fall asleep

"Isn't that cute... my two new cats getting along"

 _"Help me I'm dying"_

"No you're not" The person came over and started taking pictures with his phone

 _"This is an invasion of privacy"_

"Who cares? Its cute..."

Tomura managed to finally moved again, he gently put Izuku to the side but Izuku attached himself on his arm

 _"Help me I'm dying"_

"Too cute..? Well he's kinda... cute" The person took another picture

 _ **"Help me I'm dying"**_ Tomura felt like he's about to melt, _gosh diddly darn Izuku why_ , he thought

.

The next day for some reason, Tomura returned and he saw Katsuki there biting the person with Izuku watching from the sides

"Kacchan is acting like a grumpy cat but Shinsou is okay with it since its still a cat"

 _"Shinsou? Is that his name?"_

"Yeah! He's a bit creepy, sorry about yesterday it was fun to act like a cat for once!"

 _"Its okay.. I guess"_

"Uh.. what did you mean when you said you were dying?"

 _"Nothing Izuku, just watch"_

Shinsou managed to tame Katsuki and Katsuki is now laying on his lap

"This is fun.." Shinsou said poking the cat who hissed at him

"Definitely fun..." Kacchan looked genuinely annoyed now

"Shinsou-san! Don't be mean to Kacchan!" Izuku ran and took Katsuki from Shinshou's lap

Katsuki started to rub himself all over Izuku

 _"Is that normal?"_

"No... the only time that happened is when my cat.. wanted to mate"

 _"... pull them away"_

"But its cute"

 _"Are you really letting this happen infront of you"_

"Well, I've always wanted to know how it would look like in person..."

 _"You're creepy, stop it already"_

"..." Katsuki suddenly got back to his senses and pushed Izuku off and acted like he's the one who got harrased, Izuku laughed and hugged Katsuki

 _"Hey.. the feelings are mutual... so its okay to-_

"No"

 _"Okay.."_

 _ **.**_

 **. STEAM .**

 **.**

 _"Hey Izuku?"_

"Yes Tomura-san?"

 _"Can you act like a cat again?"_

 _"Why?"_

"I-I thought it was cute"

Izuku stared at him for a moment, Tomura thought he said something wrong

"Sit, Tomura-san"

 _"Oh.. okay"_ Tomura sat down and Izuku settled himself inbetween his legs and placed his hands on his chest

 _"Uh... Izuku?"_

"Yes?"

 _"What are you doing?"_

"Acting like a cat" Izuku grabbed Tomura's right arm and made it wrap around himself

 _"T-This isn't how cat works I-Izuku"_

"You still like it right?"

 _"I guess? A-Ah wait Izuku no-"_ Tomura had to bite his lips to prevent a whimper from coming out, Izuku was licking his neck _what is happening why is this happening to him Tomura felt like he's about to die of embarassment_

"Tomura-san, do you like me?" Izuku stopped licking and got close to his face, their lips are just a few inches apart, Tomura tried to back away but Izuku's hand forced him to stay

 _"W-Well..-"_

 _"What the fuck"_ Both his and Izuku's head turned to the direction it was coming from

 **"Deku I told you stay the sh*t away from him what the f*ck are you doing I said don't do sh*t you haven't done with me yet!"**

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku scrambled off Tomura and ran to Katsuki to hold him back

"You f*cking pedo _bastard Izuku is off limits he's underaged you villain freak-_ DEKU STOP HOLDING ME DOWN I NEED TO KICK A VILLAINS ARSE- WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING YOU **F*CKING COWARD!?"**

 _"Leaving, s-see you soon Izuku!"_ Tomura did a little wave and then left

.

This time Tomura sat willingly next to Shinsho

"Something bad happen..?"

 _"This is your fault"_

"Oh..? What happened"

 _"You... you and- why did you have to turn Izuku into a cat?!"_

"Oh.. the effects stayed? Thats weird, eitherway did you have fun?" Tomura's whole face suddenly felt warm

"You had fun didn't you, your face is so red..."

 _"How can you even do that? I have a mask on"_

"Nothing that you'd want to know"

 _"Can you brainwash people into forgetting feelings and memories"_

"No, even if I can I would'nt"

 _"You're mean"_

"Thanks"


	10. Chapter half and

**Consists of Midoriya Protection squad which is p much Mineta ( sticky balls ) , All Might ( smiley cockblocker ), Tomura ( half desperate and half in denial or half and half ) and Shinsho ( who just thinks of Izuku as a cat and wants to protect him )**

 **Bakugou who just really likes to be Izuku's first time in everything, and Todoroki is sent over the edge because man thats alot of interrupted kisses oh boi**

 **And this chapter I'm gonna uncensor all the words, cause thats fun so feel free to skip this uwu**

 **Also spoiler alert : Bakugou doesn't get the first kiss**

 **Another spoiler alert : Izuku still gets kissed LMAO**

 **.**

 **.**

To be honest, Bakugou doesn't care who Izuku fucks, kisses or marries, he really didn't, he's more of like the overprotective brother, atleast at first, as long as the shit he dates isn't a fucking piece of shit isn't just a piece of shit

Unluckily for Bakugou all the little shits that Izuku had following on his were fucking creeps, and so he decided to put forth his plans that he has been saving for since they were kids

After all those bastards won't be able to steal Izuku's first kiss if he gets it first, not that he really likes Izuku in that way, he wants to be the one to teach Izuku EVERYTHING rather than some fucking creep

Also so that Izuku will feel disatisfied with everything because Bakugou was so much better i kisses and fucks rather than any other kisses or fucks he's every going to receive from another person

Its the PERFECT revenge for what Izuku did to him back then when they were kids

 _Bakugou was just happily walking around until Izuku came up from behind him and gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek_

 _"Haha! I stole K-Kacchans first kiss on the cheek and hug!" Well hug from someone else other than his mother and also the kiss_

 _Kacchan stared at him for a good few solid minutes until his face suddenly turned alarmingly red, there's no way to tell whether the blonde was embarassed or angry_

 _"S-Stupid Deku! I'll get you back I'll be your first time in everything just so you watch!"_

 _"Huh..? I-I thought you would like it..."_

 _"SHUT UP!" Bakugou yelled before stomping away_

Or atleast he thinks, it was good enough whatever, its also because he kinda wants to hear Izuku babble over how much better Bakugou was than whoever person he's dating

"Hey Izuku?" He said while they were in the middle of eating

"Yes Kacchan?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"!" Izuku visibly tensed up, no one other than Mineta and All might ( who was secretly watching from the ceiling, no one looks up to the ceiling of the cafeteria's anyways ) reacted, mostly because they were all kinda used to this stuff

Not Mineta or All Might

Never them

"W-Well um K-Kaccha-

"Just say yes shitface!"

"... okay"

.

.

Mineta honestly honestly didn't know why he was worried in the first place, he was ignoring Izuku for like 3 weeks now and now he suddenly got the urge to make sure that he's safe from the clutches of the evil blonde porcupine monster who takes advantage of small animals aka Izuku, named Bakugou

He just gets the feeling that something bad was going to happen since Bakugou has been pretty nice and gentle to Izuku right after Izuku said yes, and as his father always say

If a man is acting gentle towards you, he has an ulterior motive

Mineta's head just did the work and that's how he got here, his eyes felt dry ( wow no wonder Aizawa hates dry eyes they suck ) from keeping his eyes out open for so long, he must not lose track he is a HERO and as a hero he will protect his friend

He blinked

Fuck they're gone, he scuttered forward and found them again

They were eating at an ice cream parlor, Izuku's got a vanilla and Katsuki got vanilla too

He squinted as Bakugou took out what seem to be a pepper shaker except red things came out of it and then started eating

The Bakugou decided to be smooth and pretended to wipe something on Izuku's face only to get closer and closer

Disgusting, this is what he's gonna eat before attempting to kiss Izuku? Oh hell nah his friend is getting better treatment than this, thankfully Mineta didn't have to do anything since their attentions were grabbed by a skeleton blonde man who ran up to them and smiled happily, Izuku immdiately ignored Katsuki to stand up and hug the older male

"Ah.. did I come in a wrong time?"

"N-No of course not Toshinori-san!"

"Yes you did if you can't fucking see we're on a fucking date!" Katsuki growled, Toshinori seemed to deflate more than he already has ( atleast faking it there's no way he can't deflate anymore ) and Izuku panicked

"Um- ah! Its okay you can come on our date Toshinori-san!" the person named Toshinori brightened up- his weird dangly things almost straightered up ( it reminded Mineta of All Might for a second ) before the lanky man calmed down and did a peace sign and gave a bright toothy smile

Katsuki looks like he's ready for murder

"Kacchan is that alright?" Izuku said, eyes shining with hope

looks like a kitten begging for treats

he saw Bakugou mouth 'damnit' before agreeing, Izuku, _glowed_ , along with the skeleton

Mineta felt his eyes dry up more, damn flashiness

After finishing the ice cream, Izuku and Katsuki stood up and went with the man who placed himself in the middle

"Can't you just fucking put yourself on Izuku's side you clingy piece of old man shit?!"

"K-Kacchan! Don't be mean to Toshinori-san! Its okay Toshinori-san don't worry!"

"Thank you my boy!"

"WE'RE THE ONE ON A DATE HERE NOT YOU TWO!"

Izuku finally just placed himself on the middle and hugged Katsuki's arm while talking to Toshinori, but no, that wasn't what Bakugou was after so he was mad but better than last time because atleast the old man isn't oggling all the attention

But then Mineta saw that the skeleton _smirk_ at Bakugou

wow

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SMIRKING AT YOU OLD MAN?!"

"Oh my, how energetic, I like that young Bakugou!"

"Yeah Kacchan! You're doing great!" Izuku did a little jump and looked and hugged Kacchan's arm tighter and nuzzled Katsuki's cheeks

That shut him up pretty quick, Katsuki is now looking somewhere else while Izuku and Toshinori was happily chatting

Huh, probably Izuku's dad or uncle

Well now that there's a parent here, then he's sure that Bakugou won't do anything, Mineta decided to go home, then he rubbed his eyes because damn that stings, he also made a note to buy eye drops

.

.

Hitoshi just wanted to buy more cat food, that's all, he did and when he went out, at the corner of his eye he saw something

 _Hey isn't that the affectionate cat and the grumpy cat?_ He thought, he got curious and got close

The grumpy cat was closing in on the affectionate one, that isn't good, after all there's that one cat that had a crush on the affectionate one, Tom? Yeah Tom, that one is Zuku and the other one was Catsuki, Tom had a genuine crush on Zuku while Catsuki probably just wanted to mate

Shinso doesn't like that so he went up to Bakugou and gently pushed him aside

Sadly the gentle in Shinso's dictionary doesn't match up with Bakugou

"What the fuck are you picking UP A FUCKING FIGHT OR SOMETHING!?"

"No, stay away from Zuku"

"Are you giving me a fucking or-

"Stay away from Zuku, Catsuki" Then Katsuki froze,, the small Zuku next to him made a noise and ran towards Catsuki

Shinso's definition of a gentle push is pretty mush shoving ( or well, still pushing ) him to a wall thats 5 meters away

Shinso sighed, ah... Catsuki must be very lucky to have little Zuku with him, Zuku is too nice for his own good, he was even planning to get him a collar and his own bowl and his own mate ( Tom in a cage ) and their mating place ( pillows inside of a cage ) but now that he thinks about it

Aren't they both males? How are they going to have kittens?

Shinso wants kittens, maybe Catsuki is a girl?

He took one glance, definitely not a girl, oh well he wishes Zuku and Catsuki luck for their futures

.

.

Tomura squinted suspiciously at Izuku's hand which was held by Bakugou, oh and the skeleton man next to them who's doing a great job at being inbetween them, still they're holding hands literally behind him, that's not... very nice, he's not saying that he doesn't like it but he doesn't like it at all

 **\- gonna continue this at the next chapter aah**


	11. Kinda important authors note

important

My aunt is gon borrow my laptop for 2 weeks cause hers broke down and she needs one for her work, and i had a writers block, if i find another way of posting the chapters when I'm done I'll probs post it, I'll delete this note and post the chapter when I do get to post the chapter

Sorry for making you guys wait, I'll make like a long chapter or something to make up for it, please be a bit patient with me, sorry again


End file.
